Episode List
Imagination nation is a cartoon of a boy and a mythical creature who defeats another boy.. Season 1 - The Basic Episode 1 - Prologue Pruners Robie And Bouncer meets their new neighbor, none other than Robie's Long Lost enemy, Harr-I-Son! Episode 2 - Robot Witches Sussie and Woofbot later joins Harr-I-Son's Team... Rockethead later in the episode does so... Episode 3 - Teacher Torture Robie and Bouncer spot an old lady and a fruit with limbs robbing the street! It turns out their part time job is a teacher... Episode 4 - Infernal Intelligence Robie's House was set on fire for no reason, and it was the new criminal, Fire Guy's fault... Episode 5 - Sparkle Shine Robie spots a differently colored Luckee... Turns out she was a shiny! After Movie 1 Episode 6 - Flieree Fun Robaddo's Sidekick, Nobouncer, evolves after being traded with Robaddina who is a neighbor with him... Episode 6 - Hugs and Wishes Some random character, Furblox, wishes he was a supervillian on a star and becomes TransFURmer! Episode 7 - A Valentine to Vicious Videos After Craybaby watches a scary movie about Valentines Day, she gets a phobia of it... Episode 8 - Whered that flying Luckee go What happens when you give a Luckee a propellor cap... Episode 9 - Electric Endurance Durolf, one of santas raindeer, wanted to be an electric villian for his birthday, and santa accidently granted that wish... After Movie 2 Episode 10 - Cryptic Criminal When Robie and Bouncer are in a cage by Furblox, Ninja Boy's Woofbot summons all the heroes to help... Episode 11 - Best Enemies Forever Hopper decides to be Bouncer's friend, only to hypnotize him... Episode 12 - Cameos part 1 All cameos of characters! Episode 13 - Hey Noobus Noobus and Annoying Orange (cameo) talk to each other! After Movie 3 Episode 14 - Whose that Baby Robie and Robbina are in surprise when their robie plant hatches another Robie... Named Dobie (debut) Season 2 - Science Episode 15 - Series and Paralell Harr-I-Son learns about circuits so he can give Woofbot an upgrade! Episode 16 - Natural Disasters The gang lears about natural disasters for their next battle! Episode 17 - The Anatomy of Bouncer Harr-I-Son and Woofbot enter Bouncer's body! Episode 18 - Behind the scenes: Woofbot We talk to some of the workers (the director, the drawer, the painter, The actor of Woofbot) about Woofbot Movies for Season 1 Movie 1 - Flieree and the Good Luck Charm A luckee, and His sister, a Bouncee, go back home to their Mom, Flieree... Movie 2 - A World of Two Woofbots When Woofbot sees Ninjaboy and another of him, he understands who invented him... Not the end of the most beloved robot puppy's appearance in Furblox Land... Movie 3 - Imagination Nation Kart 7 Robie and his friends become mario kart characters... Cameos: Mario, Some of the creator's Miis! Movies for Season 2 Movie 4 - The Blackout Theres a blackout in the world!